lost memories
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Two thousand years ago three witch syblings burned at the stake as their three lovers watched from a distance weeping silent tears as they were killed. Two thousand years layer the syblings are reborn... and for two thousand years their lovers have been awaiting their return. What will happen in this love story gone wrong will all be right in the end or will tragedy fall once more?
1. proluge long kiss goodbye

lost memory's

dark: hey shika u lazy bum get over here and do the disclaimer!

shikamaru: dark the emo queen dose in no way own naruto she just owns her oc's and the plot. *sighs* troublesome...

prelude . long kiss goodbye

a girl with silver hair and dark onyx eyes staired at the bloodied red haired man in front of her his pain filled sea green eyes stairing back pleading for her to understand his disicion.

"Tsubaki... please..."

Tsubaki griped the silken cloth of her purple kimono tighter as tears threatened to fall.

"no gaara!" she whispered a scream shaking her head her sliver hair comeing undone from its bun her eyes filled with an undicribable pain. "I can't let you be burned!"

_same time diffrent cell_

a man with brown hair held in a high spiky ponytail and muddy brown eyes held a beaten and bloodied blonde haired woman close to his chest.

"shika..." the woman whispered opening her forest green eyes. "you have to keep those two away... you have to make them understand."

"temari ... " shikamaru whispered holding her closer. "I know you have to do this... but its not easy for me eather."

"I know my love..." temari whispered back laying her head on his cheat once more. "bit keep them safe."

_same time different cell_

a girl with long pink hair clutched onto a man with brown hair and eyes as tears stung her emerald green eyes. the tears started to fall from her eyes as she burried her head into his chest.

"no... don't cry sakura..." he said tilting her face up to look at his own tear streaked face.

"kankuro..." she whispered kissing him.

he pulled back a moment later.

"this isn't goodbye forever my love... " kankuro whispered. " ill find my way back to you no matter what my cherry blossom."

three figures watched from a hill covered in camilla and cherry blossoms a few deer grazing on the soft grass as their lovers burned the next night. their tears and hearts filled with pain calling to their goddess, where she awnsered their hearts one true wish.


	2. Chapter 1 song of hecate

lost memories

dark: sakura Chan disclaimer please?

sakura: sure dark! *smiles* dark the emo queen dose in no way shape or form own naruto or the song you make me wanna die by pretty reckless. they are property of their respective owners.

dark: on with the story!

chapter 1 song of Hecate!

(2,000 years later)

a woman with pink hair played a sad rift on a guitar as a brown haired man joined in with his drums, a woman with silver hair also playing a guitar started singing into her head set mic.

"take me I'm alive

never was a girl with a wicked mind

but everything gets better when the sun gos down

I had everything opertunitys for eternity

and I could belong to the night

your eyes

your eyes

I can see it in

your eyes

your eyes

you make me wanna die

ill never be good enough

you make me wanna die

and everything you love

will born up in the light

and every time I look inside your eyes

you make me wanna die. .."

the song continued until it was finished. as a red haired boy looked up from his iPod after watching the silver er haired girls newest music video. a blonde boy with crystalline blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek walked up to him.

"hey gaara!" he yelled. "you see the newest music video from dearest she wolf yet?"

"yeah naruto I just finished watching it." gaara awnsered "I never miss Tsubaki uchiha's music videos she's my favorite person in the band!"

a boy withbrown hair and eyes walks up hanging an arm on gaaras shoulder

"I dunno I like sakura haruno!"

"kankuro... get off..." gaara growled.

a girl with blonde hair in four pig tails and forest green eyes ran up to the trio.

"gaara, kankuro!" she yelled in excitement. "oh hi naruto... guess what!"

"what temari?" kankuro sighed

"is this another one of your ideas that will get us killed?" gaara asked.

"hey I did not know the bull would chase us over a cliff ..." temari defended . "anyway Tsubaki uchiha, sakura haruno, and shikamaru Mara from dearest she wolf are transfering to konoha high!"

"what?!" kankuro yelled.

"why would they do that temari? " gaara asked.

"turns out they went to this school before they were famous." temari said

"yeah Tsubaki Chan is a close cousin of the twin uchihas Lana and sasuke and their older brother itachi." naruto said. "as for shikamaru San and sakura Chan we were childhood friends."

"na-ru-to!" temari yelled holding him in a fearce grip. "you ass- "

a girl with long flowing silver hair in two pig tails and onyx eyes walked by wearing a fur lined hoodie that stoped below her breast, a black short pleated skirt, fishnet stockings, and combat boots, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes wearing a red short dress with a black armor like short over it secured by a deep red sash and black boots, and a boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt that hung off his left shoulder in a lazy manor and black trips with white vans follwoed her.

"Tsubaki Chan!" a black haired girl with onyx eyes yelled running up to her

"Lana Chan!" Tsubaki greeted. "how is sasuke and itachi San?"

"still queralling as usual ... " Lana stated. "let me introduce you to some of my friends."

Lana grabbed Tsubakis hand as she grabbed sakuras and sakura grabbed shikamarus out of pure instinct, as labs drug them over to the three syblings and naruto.

" okay!" lana said cheerfully. "you already know naruto, but this is temari, kankuro, and gaara they transferred from suna high two years ago!"

Tsubaki looked up onto a pair of sea green eyes and froze.

'it can't be...' she thought as darkness over took her.

dark: well hope u like the second chapter

sakura: ahhh what the hell dark talk about a cliffhanger!

dark: hehe um yeah escuse me as I run from an inraged sakura! *yelps and runs*

gaara: read and review. *munched a cookie*


	3. Chapter 2 a souls remembrance

dark: gaara kun disclaimer please!

gaara: ...

dark: fine no cookies!

gaara: what kind of cookies?

dark: chocolate chip *holds one up*

gaara: *eyes widen* dark the emo queen dose not own naruto! *grabs the cookie jar from dark*

chapter 2. dance with the devil!

×flash back×

a 15 year old Tsubaki stood on a chared hill top looking over her burning house. a helpless look on her young face as she staired at the blue and white flames, she had caused the blazing inferno, she knew she did bit didn't know how.

'mother... father... yuki... everyone...' the girl thought in despair 'their all dead...'

tsubakis eyes glazed over takeing on a lifeless apeirance.

×two years later×

a boy with red hair walked up to the 17 year old white haired tsubaki.

"hi..." he said "what are you doing up here?"

Tsubaki once again stood on the same hill the ground still chaired in some places and bits of grass pushing through her cold dead eyes turned to look at him. the red head shivered feeling as if her eyes were stealing his very soul.

"my names gaara..." he said stealing himself. "what's yours?"

"Tsubaki" she said turning to look back over the hill.

×four years later×

"come on Tsubaki!" gaara yelled as he dodged another net " I beleave in you!"

Tsubakis eyes widen the cold lifelessness fadeong from their depths to be replaced with a determination the likes gaara had never witnessed. she turned to face the snake witch who had hunted them down.

"hold on gaara!" Tsubaki whispered "tonight I will protect you as you have protected me!"

a blue flame appeared in her hand as she hurled it at the snake like witch.

×one year later×

gaara held a crying Tsubaki.

"goodbye ..." gaara whipsered kissing her lips softly.

"no!" Tsubaki cryed out in fear.

×a day later×

orange and red flames ate away at gaaras skin a pungent scent of burning flesh in the air as Tsubaki wept on the same hill where it all started so many years ago only this time the hill had been reborn into a beautiful scene al the wile her heart burning with gaara.

×end flash back×

"no!" Tsubaki screamed bolting up in what seemed to be a bed tears stinging her eyes.

"Tsubaki..."

"your up huh" shikamaru sighed "troublesome woman..."

"saku... shika... " Tsubaki whispered. "is...is it really them?"

sakura nodded not able to form words from her shock of seeing kankuro after two thousand years had passed.

"my tema is here... as is gaara sama and kankuro San bit Tsubaki ..." shikamaru started. " they don't remember anything... not us, not the fact that their witches, nothing from their past..."

"i-it just takes time shika... that's all." sakura said a bit unsure.

"the goddess nyx has awnsered our plee and brought them back to us." Tsubaki whispered. "and I for one will not loose gaara again!"


End file.
